


Carrying

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Head Wound, Mention of blood, Whumptober 2020, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, injured Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Cody stumbled along the road and felt his heart clench as his burden whined at the sudden jostling that ran through him. Cody swallowed thickly and adjusted his grip just a bit on the thighs that were held in his hands.He turned his head just a bit and was met with the sight of an unconscious General Kenobi. His face was turned away from Cody’s, so all the Commander could see was the back of his General’s head. It was dark and matted with blood and Cody had to swallow the fear at the sight.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Carrying

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Carrying

Cody stumbled along the road and felt his heart clench as his burden whined at the sudden jostling that ran through him. Cody swallowed thickly and adjusted his grip just a bit on the thighs that were held in his hands. 

He turned his head just a bit and was met with the sight of an unconscious General Kenobi. His face was turned away from Cody’s, so all the Commander could see was the back of his General’s head. It was dark and matted with blood and Cody had to swallow the fear at the sight. 

The Jedi was limp across his back and Cody had needed one of the men to tie the General onto Cody. No one else was well enough to assist Cody in carrying their gravely wounded General. 

Cody turned his head back to the sight before him. He could just make out the base they had set up. 

Obi-Wan moaned and shifted his head a bit.

“C’dy?” His voice was hoarse and caused a pang to go through Cody.

“It’s alright General,” Cody started, glancing at the arm that was weakly trying to move from its spot on Cody’s shoulder. The blood that dripped from pale fingers landed on Cody’s armor in a steady beat. “Just rest. We’re almost to base.” 

Obi-Wan moaned again and weakly moved his head once more.

“‘kay.” The Jedi said no more, seemingly dropping into unconsciousness once more. 

Cody swallowed again, turned his sights back on the slowly growing base, and trudged onwards.


End file.
